


Silent Power Couple

by PoorUnfortunateSoul



Series: Akaashi Rarepair Event 2017 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoorUnfortunateSoul/pseuds/PoorUnfortunateSoul
Summary: "I'm not single, Bokuto-san. I have a boyfriend."





	Silent Power Couple

“Guys, he said yes!” Bokuto yells, barreling into the gym. 

 

No one but Akaashi really looks his way, considering everyone is used to his antics by now, but it doesn’t matter; Akaashi is really the person he wanted to tell, anyways. 

 

“Who said yes, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asks, with a small smile, because he knows. 

 

Bokuto has been crushing on Hinata since he met the younger boy at the training camp. It was obvious, from the way that he still talked about him when he wasn’t around. The face he made when talking about Hinata is the same face he makes when speaking about volleyball, not to mention the face he makes when he talks _to_ the smaller boy. 

 

Akaashi knew it wouldn’t be long until they were together, but he asks anyways, because he knows Bokuto wants to tell him. 

 

“Hinata!” Bokuto says, bouncing on his heels. “I asked him on a movie date this Friday, and he said yes!” 

 

Akaashi’s smile grows, and he congratulates Bokuto warmly. Bokuto makes a few more excited noises, throwing in a few ‘can you believe it?’s for good measure, before his face suddenly falls. 

 

“Wait, doesn’t that mean that you’re the only single person on the team now!? That’s no fun, let me hook you up with someone! Uhh… just let me think…” Bokuto trails off, eyebrows furrowing as he goes over a list of potential partners in his mind. 

 

“Bokuto-san, I’m not single; I have a boyfriend.”

 

Bokuto’s eyes widen in shock.

 

“You do?! You never told me! Who is it?!”

 

“Aone Takanobu.”

 

Bokuto thinks for a minute before realization washes over his face. 

 

“That big scary guy from Date Tech?!” 

 

Akaashi snickers a bit, but nods his head. 

 

“Wow, I had no idea! Huh. So, you like him?”

 

“Very much, yes.”

 

Bokuto grins, “Well, good! I’m happy for you, Akaash!” 

 

He slaps Akaashi’s shoulder, before skipping off to tell someone else his good news. Akaashi goes back to practicing. 

 

——

 

After practice, Akaashi sends Aone a text. 

 

To: Aone<3

From: Akaashi

8:23 P.M.

 

Bokuto knows now. 

 

From: Aone <3

To: Akaashi 

8:31 P.M. 

Is that code for ‘everyone knows now’?

 

To: Aone <3

From: Akaashi

8:35 P.M. 

 

Essentially, yes. 

 

From: Aone<3

To: Akaashi

8:37 P.M.

 

Wonderful.

 

Akaashi smiles, because he knows he means it. Slipping his phone into his pocket, Akaashi starts his walk home.


End file.
